


Why Are You Gay?

by Doragon_san



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crack, Friendzone, Gen, Genderbending, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doragon_san/pseuds/Doragon_san
Summary: What if Catra was a dude when he confessed his feelings to Adora at the Heart? Adora would still be gay, that's what.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Why Are You Gay?

"Don't you get it? I love you!" 

Huh?

"I always have. So please, just this once… stay!" Catra reached out his hand, clasping Adora's, and a flash of white light brought them back to reality. 

Catra held the blonde's frail body tightly against his own, willing her to stay with him. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling Adora's sweet, familiar scent. It brought back so many memories of their childhood together, being this close. 

"Stay."

Adora finally began to stir, slowly blinking her eyes open as she regained consciousness. She gazed into Catra's blue and gold eyes weakly.

"You love me?"

Catra stifled a laugh. It really took her this long to realize? "You're such an idiot."

To his dismay, Adora smiled back apologetically. "I… I love you too, but… as a friend."

Wait what?

"Catra, I… I prefer women." 

He just stared back at her, dumbfounded. Adora preferred women this whole time? Since when? "...why?"

"What?" Adora blinked rapidly, baffled by the question.

"Why are you gay?"

"I... I don't know, I just... I am. I always have been. You never even noticed?"

Catra just shrugged. "Well no... it just didn't seem that obvious to me."

"Like the way I looked at other women in the Fright Zone? How I admired, y'know, their muscles? C'mon Catra."

Catra facepalmed. "I guess I'm the idiot..." Great, so that means…

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Adora patted his shoulder, in a 'sorry bud' sort of way and not the lover's touch he had hoped for. And with that, they were both consumed by the Heart of Etheria, dooming the rest of the planet as well as the entire known universe.

Thankfully, they were given another chance to start over and this time, Catra chose female on the character select screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> The thought just kinda came to me and I thought it'd be funny lol. Poor male Catra...


End file.
